The present invention relates to support and grounding structures and in particular, but not exclusively to central processing unit cooler support and grounding structures within a computer system.
One application for the present invention relates to computer systems where physical robustness is required. Examples of such systems include portable computing (so-called “laptop” and “notebook” computers) and in multiple processing engine server systems having replaceable processing engine cartridges or “blades”. Blade based computer systems are typically high density computer systems, which systems are typically rack mountable, with one or more processor systems occupying a shelf in the rack. In blade computer systems physically robust blades may be replaceable by unskilled workers and may be expected to be subjected to vigorous or rough handling by those workers. The trend in recent times is to make the computers with smaller form factors. This means that more computers can be located in a rack. This has the advantage of increasing the processing density within the racks, and also the advantage of reducing the distance between the computer systems.
The present invention relates to providing robust and effective cooling and grounding for a central processor unit within a computer system.